FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PEQUEÑA
by PknaPcosa
Summary: ***Porque el unico deseo de todo padre es ver a su hija feliz*** ONESHOT ambientado en Luna Nueva El mejor regalo de año nuevo que Bella puede tener es.....


**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PEQUEÑA**

**CHARLIE POV**

Manejaba por las calles de Forks mientras contemplaba como el paisaje, comúnmente verde, había cambiado su color al más puro de los blancos a causa de la nieve que recientemente había comenzado a caer.

Estábamos en vísperas de año nuevo, y por primera vez en muchos años se me había permitido no hacer guardia durante la noche vieja, no es que en años anteriores lo hubiera solicitado y se me hubiera negado, sino todo lo contrario yo mismo me había ofrecido a quedarme de guardia, después de todo, a diferencia de mis compañeros, yo no tenía a nadie que me esperara en casa para el clásico festejo de recibir el año. Sin embargo este año era diferente, ya que por primera vez después de 14 años, alguien me esperaba para celebrar esta fecha conmigo, mi hija, mi pequeña Isabella, y a pesar de que ese debería ser un motivo para sentirme satisfecho y feliz, me sentía bastante acongojado, y es que de la tímida y atolondrada adolescente que llegó a Forks hace casi un año no quedaba nada, desde el pasado septiembre, cuando _él_ se marcho dejándola abandonada sin más razón en aquel bosque, ella se había convertido en una especie de zombi, su sonrisa franca y sincera había desaparecido por completo y era casi imposible sacarle alguna palabra que no fuera un monosílabo, se movía por inercia y a duras penas lograba hacerla probar bocado, cada vez que se encendía la televisión o se ponía música ella salía corriendo y se encerraba a llorar en su cuarto, donde muchas veces lograba quedarse dormida, si es que a lo que hacía por las noches se le podía llamar dormir, ya que aun después de todos estos meses puedo escuchar sus gritos a mitad de la noche suplicándole a _ese imbécil _que no se marche, y eso sin mencionar que sus hermosos ojos chocolate, antes expresivos y con una chispa de perspicacia en ellos, ahora estaban cubiertos con un velo de dolor y tristeza.

No voy a negar que eso me dolía enormemente, es decir ¿a qué padre no le dolería ver a su hija sufrir de esa manera?, sin embargo frente a Bella trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien ya que no quería que volviera a sufrir otro ataque de histeria como el que sufrió cuando llamé a su madre para que se la llevara a Jacksonville con ella en un intento de ayudarle a sanar su herida.

Iba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba llegando a casa, estacioné la patrulla en su lugar correspondiente y después de bajar de ella me dirigí dentro de la casa y la encontré completamente en silencio

**- ¿Bella?** – llamé

Al no recibir respuesta realmente me asusté, no podía haber salido ya que su camioneta se encontraba afuera, subí las escaleras tan rápido como me fue posible, solo esperaba que mi pequeña estuviera bien y no hubiera hecho alguna tontería, sin siquiera molestarme en tocar abrí la puerta de su habitación para encontrarme con una escena que a pesar de ser ya bastante familiar no por eso dejaba de ser desgarrante, Bella, mi pequeña, se encontraba sentada en el suelo al lado de su ventana abrazada a sus piernas, tenía la cara escondida en sus rodillas, pero eso no impedía que pudiera ver su cuerpo temblar a causa del llanto.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y puse una mano conciliadora en su hombro para llamar su atención.

**- Bells… pequeña** – le dije suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello

**- ¿Papá?** – levantó el rostro para mirarme con sus ojos llorosos e inmediatamente intentó limpiar sus lagrimas con sus manos – **oh papá lo siento tanto, no te escuche llegar **– hizo el intento de levantarse rápidamente pero estaba tan débil a causa del llanto que trastabilló y apenas tuve tiempo para sujetarla, instintivamente la apreté contra mi cuerpo como si con eso pudiera protegerla de todo el dolor que sentía

**- ¿Te sientes bien? **– de acuerdo sabía que esa era una pregunta tonta pero no se me ocurría otra manera de abordar el tema

**- Si papá no te preocupes** – me dijo con una sonrisa falsa – **lamento que me hayas encontrado en este estado, es solo que… la nostalgia me invadió un poco… pero ya paso en verdad**

**- ¿Estás segura?** – pregunté con cautela, lo último que me apetecía era que volviera a desmoronarse como en veces anteriores

**- Claro que si… anda vamos abajo a que te prepare la cena**

**- No es necesario Bella, de hecho estaba pensando que por ser vísperas de año nuevo, podríamos ir al Lodge a celebrar… claro si te parece bien** – le ofrecí, realmente ese restaurant era mi favorito, pero más que nada lo que yo deseaba era distraerla un poco, aunque claro tampoco quería presionarla

**- Me parece una muy buena idea papá **– agregó con fingido entusiasmo

**- Entonces te dejo para que te pongas linda, voy a prepararme yo también y nos vemos abajo en una hora** – le ofrecí

**- De acuerdo** – respondió y entonces en un gesto poco común en mí, le di un abrazo y besé su frente antes de salir de su habitación.

* * *

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, el lugar estaba casi vacío probablemente la mayoría de las personas preferían hacer grandes celebraciones en sus casas o reunirse con sus amigos, pero ese no era nuestro caso, en primer lugar porque ambos disfrutábamos de la soledad y en segundo lugar porque sabía que mi pequeña estaba demasiado desecha para una celebración con bastante gente y yo estaba con la única persona con la que deseaba estar.

Después de que ambos hubiésemos cenado y disfrutado de un buen postre decidimos regresar a casa, el camino de vuelta fue silencioso Bella iba perdida en sus pensamientos como últimamente solía estar, y yo decidí, como siempre, respetar su espacio.

Cuando llegamos a casa me dirigí a la cocina para sacar una bebida del refrigerador, tenía planeado ver la televisión hasta esperar las campanadas de año nuevo, pero sabía que esa no era una buena idea para el estado emocional de Bella.

** - ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos las campanadas de año nuevo? **– pregunté cautelosamente

**- Voy a llamar a mamá **– dijo y luego agregó – **claro si no te molesta… ¿o tenías planeado algo?**

**- No Bells, no hay problema, saluda a Renée de mi parte… estaré en la sala **

**- De acuerdo**

Me dirigí a la sala y me recosté en el sofá a ver la televisión mientras Bella charlaba con su madre. Pasados unos minutos escuché sus pasos por el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras, por lo que apague el aparato mientras me levantaba rápidamente para darle alcance.

**- ¿Bella?** – la llamé antes de que empezara a subir

**- ¿Si papá?** – respondió, volviendo sus pasos para colocarse a mi lado

**- Sé que no suelo ser muy expresivo, pero quiero que sepas que este ha sido por mucho el mejor año de toda mi vida** – me miró extrañada por lo que agregué - **¿sabes por qué? **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque decidiste venir a vivir aquí conmigo y darme la oportunidad de recuperar a mi pequeña** – pude ver que las lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, por lo que de manera torpe la abracé – **se que tal vez tú estés arrepentida de haber dejado Phoenix, pero….**

**- ¡Nada de eso!** – se apresuró a cortar y tomó aire antes de continuar - **escúchame bien papá, no importa lo que haya pasado, o cuan triste me veas, JAMAS en toda mi vida podré arrepentiré de la decisión de venir a vivir aquí contigo, venir a Forks es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida **– me abrazó fuertemente – **te quiero papá** – dijo y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

**- Yo también te quiero pequeña** – le respondí, y entonces permití que se marchara a su habitación

Sabía que su respuesta había tenido un doble significado, pero aun así estaba feliz de que me hubiese permitido compartir con ella parte de su vida. Sin ánimo de seguir viendo la televisión, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, afuera se sentía un frio muy fuerte, debido a que casi todo estaba cubierto de nieve, sin embargo ese blanco que cubría al pueblo entero me llenaba de paz y de esperanza.

Cuando vi que faltaban solo unos pocos minutos para las campanadas, decidí entrar a casa, y subir a ver si Bella todavía se encontraba despierta, la verdad es que deseaba compartir con mi pequeña el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que acompañaban al primer minuto del año de nuevo.

Subí silenciosamente y llamé suavemente un par de veces a su puerta, al no encontrar respuesta, la abrí y entré cuidadosamente a su habitación, como solía hacerlo algunas noches en los últimos meses para cerciorarme de que ella se encontraba bien, y al igual que estos últimos meses la encontré profundamente dormida, me acerqué hasta su cama para sentarme a su lado, sin poder reprimir esa necesidad de protegerla incluso de sus pesadillas, pasé una mano por su cabello teniendo suma precaución de no despertarla, ella se movió un poco probablemente a consecuencia del roce y fue entonces cuando pude observar las huellas de las lagrimas que estaban marcadas en sus mejillas, como prueba de que una vez más se había quedado dormida llorando, tomé el edredón para arroparla y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que su mano reposaba sobre una hoja de papel, cuidadosamente la hice un lado para ver de qué se trataba solo para encontrarme con una hoja que parecía arrancada del anuario de la preparatoria de Forks y en la cual se encontraba la foto de aquel_ infeliz _al cual ni siquiera quería nombrar, por lo arrugada y desgastada que se veía, pude imaginar que esta no era la primera vez que Bella se quedaba dormida llorando sobre ella.

**- Edward **– dijo en medio de un sollozo

Escuchar el nombre de _ese desgraciado _en medio de los sueños de mi niña me hizo hervir la sangre, después de todo él era el único culpable de su dolor, él se había robado su alegría aquel día que la dejó abandonada en medio del bosque, y que se llevó todas sus ilusiones cuando que se marchó. En un principio quise pensar que no era su culpa que hubiera tenido que irse debido al traslado de su padre, sin embargo, cuando paso el tiempo y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por mantenerse en contacto con Bella, ni una llamada, ni un correo, nada, no pude evitar empezar a albergar un gran rencor hacia él, que seguramente se encontraba disfrutando de su nueva vida en los Ángeles, e incluso probablemente ya hasta estaba con otra chica, mientras que mi hija aun lloraba lagrimas de sangre por su ausencia.

Las campanadas se empezaron a escuchar, anunciando el nacimiento del año que estaba por comenzar, al mismo tiempo que se veía el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales que algunos vecinos comenzaron a lanzar para festejar el año venidero, recordé entonces aquella tradición de 12 uvas y 12 deseos que en algún momento mis padres me habían inculcado, según ellos se debía pedir un deseo por cada mes del año durante el primer minuto del año nuevo y si alcanzabas a comer las uvas entonces estos se te cumplían. En este momento no tenia uvas a mi lado, pero tampoco tenía tantos deseos, así que recordando aquella costumbre cerré mis ojos y pensé en el único deseo que tenía y que de ser posible quisiera que perdurara durante los doce meses del año, sino para toda una eternidad _**"Deseo que mi Bella vuelva a sonreír"**_

Después de formular mi deseo, me acerqué a mi hija que aun se encontraba dormida y la abracé suavemente, la arropé bien cuidando dejar la hoja del anuario en su lugar para que no se diera cuenta de que había descubierto su "pequeño secreto"

**- Feliz año nuevo pequeña **– susurré en su oído y le di un suave beso en la frente antes de salir de su habitación.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado, mas de tres meses para ser exactos, probablemente para los de mi especie el tiempo no tiene relevancia, pero para mí habían sido los peores tres meses de toda mi existencia.

Lo había intentado, Dios – si es que existe – y el mismísimo Lucifer saben que lo había intentado, pero ya no podía soportar un solo momento más sin verla.

Llegué a la casa de Forks la cual se encontraba tal y como la habíamos dejado cuando nos marchamos, salvo por el polvo que se había acumulado durante el tiempo que estuvo abandonada, miles de imágenes de la última vez que Bella estuvo aquí empezaron a llenar mi mente, rememorar el cómo había estado a punto de morir a manos de mi propio hermano y como su vida estuvo en peligro más de una vez a causa de los de mi especie me hizo dudar de que volver hubiera sido la decisión adecuada.

Aun me estaba debatiendo entre lo que era correcto y lo que realmente deseaba cuando me topé mi piano, y entonces, como si una fuerza sobrenatural me atrajera hacia él, me senté en el taburete y comencé a tocar aquella melodía que había compuesto para ella, me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras dejaba que la música inundara el ambiente, y entonces llegaron a mi otras escenas, recuerdos hermosos al lado de MI Bella, todos nuestros momentos en el instituto, el día que pasamos juntos en el prado, el baile de graduación, las noches observándola dormir, aquella tarde de su cumpleaños sentados en el sillón de su sala mientras veíamos Romeo y Julieta; su rostro apareció claramente en mi mente, sonriente, sonrojándose, en una sola palabra "hermosa", tan hermosa como yo la recordaba.

No necesité mas incentivos, en ese momento todas mis dudas se despejaron, no me importaba ser nuevamente egoísta, no me importaba nada, lo único que deseaba era volver a tenerla a mi lado.

Salí de la casa y me interné en el bosque corriendo lo más rápido que me era posible, no quería estar ni un minuto más alejado de ella, mientras corría un enorme miedo me embargo, ¿y si ella ya no me quería a su lado?, ¿y si me había olvidado completamente?, ¿y si ahora estaba con el imbécil de Newton o con Tyler?..... traté de despejar mi mente de todos esos temores, no me importaba si ella ya no me quería en su vida, yo había tomado una decisión y era no apartarme nuevamente de ella, de ahora en adelante dedicaría mi existencia a amarla, a protegerla, a estar a su lado así tuviera que hacerlo desde las sombras.

Llegué hasta la orilla del bosque que colinda con su casa y me detuve en seco, escuché atentamente buscando algún indicio de que Charlie ya se hubiera ido a dormir, leí su mente para darme cuenta de que estaba viendo la televisión, hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de la fecha en la que estábamos, era víspera de año nuevo y él estaba esperando a las doce campanadas para compartir ese momento con su hija.

Pude escuchar claramente cuando subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Bella y como la encontró dormida y de pronto en sus pensamientos puede leer la preocupación y el deseo de protegerla, para posteriormente mostrarme una imagen que hizo que miles de dagas se clavaran en mi corazón – si es que eso fuera posible – en su mente pude ver todo el sufrimiento por el que había atravesado Bella en estos últimos meses, mientras un odio inmenso hacia mí lo recorría, y no podía culparlo yo me odiaba tanto o más de lo que me odiaba él.

Las campanadas que anunciaba el nuevo año comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo que el cielo se iluminaba con las luces de fuegos artificiales pregonando el inicio del nuevo año, y entonces un solo pensamiento inundo la mente de Charlie:_** "Deseo que mi Bella vuelva a sonreír"**_ cerré mis ojos concentrándome en ese deseo, un deseo que yo claramente compartía con él.

Espere unos minutos más a que el Jefe Swan se marchara, y entonces me apresuré a saltar a la ventana para entrar sigilosamente a la habitación, una vez dentro voltee hacia la cama y fue cuando la vi, ahí estaba mi hermoso ángel durmiendo, su sola visión hizo que mi muerto corazón volviera a latir y que un calor inundara todo mi cuerpo.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y entonces mi ceño se frunció automáticamente al verla más de cerca, se notaba visiblemente mas delegada, como si no se hubiera alimentado bien en mucho tiempo, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, había marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas y me odié aun mas al saberme el causante de ellas, bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unas ojeras casi tan marcadas como las mías en un claro signo de la cantidad de noches en vela que seguramente debe de haber pasado, mas sin embargo para mi seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa que podría existir.

Sin poder evitarlo me senté a su lado en la cama y acaricié levemente su cabello.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Estaba en el más hermoso de los sueños, uno donde el incidente de mi cumpleaños no había pasado y ahora me encontraba con Edward en aquel prado donde nos declaramos nuestro amor, permanecíamos acostados tomados de la mano mientras los rayos de sol hacían desprender diamantes de su piel, de repente se giraba hacia mí y me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban antes de estirar su mano y acariciar mi cabello, le devolví la sonrisa y entonces su mano bajó de forma suave para recorrer despreocupadamente mi mejilla.

Ese suave roce se sintió tan real que incluso pude apreciar el frio tacto de su piel sobre la mía.

**- Edward **– lo llamé en sueños, pero de pronto el prado comenzó a desaparecer y la conciencia comenzó a apoderarse de mí, clara señal de que estaba a punto de despertar

_¡No por favor!_ Le grité a mi inconsciente, por primera vez estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo en muchos meses y no quería despertar, aun no, lo que menos me apetecía era volver a la realidad, una realidad en la que Edward me había dejado porque no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Apreté fuertemente mis ojos en un intento de recuperar mi sueño, pero fue imposible, la conciencia se estaba apoderando de mí.

Intenté girarme pero de pronto me topé con algo duro y frio que impidió mi movimiento, abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de un ángel, o mejor dicho de MI ángel, que me miraba con una mezcla de anhelo y preocupación.

**- Oh** – jadeé, bueno al parecer no había despertado realmente, probablemente me encontraba en uno de esos sueños que son tan vividos que te hacen pensar que estas despertando de un sueño anterior.

**- Bella… **– intentó hablar mi sueño, pero se lo impedí silenciándolo con un dedo, a pesar de lo hermoso que se oía mi nombre en sus labios no quería arruinar este hermoso sueño con las palabras que solían seguir a mi nombre en mis antiguas pesadillas.

Ya que estábamos hablando de un sueño, me permití darme la libertad de recorrer mis dedos por su rostro maravillándome de lo real que se sentía, decidí que ya que de todos modos dolería cuando despertara intentaría disfrutar al máximo de esta ilusión, así que me permití enredar mis dedos en su desordenado cabello que tanto me encantaba. El sonrió ampliamente ante mi gesto, y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro también, me sorprendió lo real que podía sentirse todo

**- Lamento haberte despertado** – me dijo con su aterciopelada voz

**- No seas tonto Edward** – dije con una risita – **no me has despertado**

**- Claro que estas despierta Bella** – me dijo frunciendo el ceño

**- No, no lo estoy, sino dime ¿Cómo sería posible que estés aquí conmigo? **

**- Entiendo**– me dijo con tristeza reflejada en su voz – **piensas que estas teniendo una pesadilla**

**- ¡Claro que no!** – me apresuré a contestar – **de hecho este es el mejor sueño que he tenido desde que te marchaste **

No sé qué pasaría por su mente, pero en un ágil movimiento me levantó de la cama y me sentó en su regazo, mientras me apretaba hacia su cuerpo

**- ¿En verdad crees que estas dormida?** – me preguntó separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos

**- No lo creo, estoy segura **

**- Entonces te demostraré lo contrario **

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar unió sus labios con los míos, fue un beso muy distinto a los que me había dado anteriormente, este no era nada cuidadoso, al contrario estaba lleno de ansiedad, de anhelo, pero sobre todo de añoranza, su frio aliento me inundó por completo , lo cual hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desbocado, mis manos fueron directamente a su cuello y me permití jugar con su cabello, mientras que el se afianzaba a mi cintura, mi lengua delineó tímidamente sus labios los cuales entreabrió para permitirme rozar la punta de su lengua, el contraste de ambas temperaturas hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas atravesaran mi cuerpo e instintivamente me pegué mas a él intentando dejar el menor espacio posible entre nosotros.

Estaba a punto de quedarme sin aire, pero ¡demonios! ¿A quién le importaba respirar cuando estaba saboreando el más embriagante de los néctares? Es mas, no podía pensar en una mejor forma de morir que no fuera entre sus brazos. Lamentablemente Edward pareció notar mi falta de aliento ya que poco a poco bajó la intensidad del beso, hasta que finalmente nos separamos.

**- ¿Ahora crees que estás despierta?** – me preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza – **entonces necesito que me escuches Bella, necesito pedirte perdón**

**- Edward…** – intenté detenerlo pero silenció mis labios poniendo un dedo sobre ellos

**- Haberme marchado es sin duda el peor error que he cometido en toda mi existencia, te mentí y te dije que no te quería porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti, pensé que te estaba protegiendo, pero estos meses han sido un verdadero infierno para mi, y sé que me lo merezco y que no tengo perdón de Dios por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado, pero aun así te pido… no, te suplico Isabella Marie Swan, que me des la oportunidad de volver a tu lado, de seguir formando parte de tu vida** – sus ojos eran suplicantes y mi corazón me decía que no me estaba mintiendo, pero aun así no pude evitar que el miedo me embargara.

**- ¿Cómo se que no te iras de nuevo?** – pregunté mientras dejaba las lagrimas caer libremente

**- Porque TE AMO demasiado y al parecer no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme alejado de ti.**

No le respondí, simplemente me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé, queriéndole demostrar en ese beso que nunca había dejado de amarlo, y que toda esta pesadilla de nuestra separación estaba enterrada en el pasado.

**- ¿Eso es un sí?** – preguntó con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba en cuanto rompimos el beso

**- Si Edward… TE AMO**

**- Y yo a ti Bella **– respondió sobre mis labios antes de volverme a besar – **creo que es mejor que duermas un poco** – me dijo una vez que nos separamos

Levantó las cobijas para que me acostara y una sonrisa divertida cruzó su cara cuando vio la hoja del anuario que estaba sobre mi cama

**- No recordaba que hubieras comprado el anuario del curso pasado – **me dijo con clara curiosidad

**- No lo hice **– contesté algo apenada – **arranqué esa hoja de un anuario de la biblioteca**

**- ¿Te arriesgaste a robar una hoja del anuario, solo para tener una foto mía? **– preguntó con gesto de burla

**- Era la única prueba que tenía, además de mis recuerdos, de que realmente habías existido **– le dije mientras el rubor se hacía presente en mis mejillas

**- Ay Bella, Bella, ¿pero qué fue lo que hice contigo? Mira que orillarte hasta el crimen con tal de recordarme** – sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gustaba y sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar de alegría – **ahora a dormir pequeña ladronzuela**

Me cargó para recostarme sobre la cama y luego de cubrirme con las mantas se acostó a mi lado, me abrazó y comenzó a tararearme esa melodía que tanto extrañaba.

**- ¿Estás seguro de que estarás aquí cuando despierte?** – pregunté con algo de temor

**- Estoy seguro de que estaré aquí mientras tú quieras **– me prometió solemnemente

**- Para siempre** – aseguré

**- Para siempre** – coincidió

Seguí escuchando mi nana hasta que caí en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía miedo, sino todo lo contrario me sentía tan segura en los brazos de Edward que no podía imaginar un lugar mejor donde pudiera estar.

En mi inconsciente agradecí a Dios por este nuevo año que iniciaba, un año que había traído consigo la alegría de tener de vuelta al amor de mi vida y a su vez la esperanza de que sin importar los obstáculos por los que tengamos que atravesar nuestro amor prevalecería por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_Hola Vampiresas:_

_Pues este es un pequeño presente de año nuevo, que quise dejarles como agradecimiento por todas las muestras de cariño que me han brindado y por todo el apoyo que le han dado a mis otras historias (Entre la vida y la muerte, Preparandonos para el amanecer, Entrega Total y Un amor que vence todas las barreras) las cuales no hubieran seguido adelante sin el apoyo de cada una de ustedes._

_Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, a mi la verdad me pareció una buena forma de comenzar el año, para estos tres personajes que a mi parecer fueron quienes más sufrieron en Luna Nueva._

_Bueno pues no me queda más que desearles un muy feliz año nuevo a todas y cada una ustedes, espero que Dios nuestro Señor las llene de bendiciones y que la dicha las acompañe cada día de su vida. Espero que me sigan honrando con su amistad el año venidero._

_Nos vemos el próximo año y que tengan un muy_

_**FELIZ 2009**_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_**


End file.
